gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Faithfully
Faithfully '''to piosenka śpiewana przez Rachel i Finna podczas finałowego odcinka pierwszego sezonu "Journey". New Directions śpiewają w tle. Był to otwierający numer New Directions podczas zawodów regionalnych. Później zaśpiewali'' Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' a na koniec ''Don't Stop Believin'. Orynalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Finn: Highway run// Autostrada biegnie Into the midnight sun // W stronę północnego słońca Wheels go round and round// Koła się kręcą You're on my mind// Jesteś w moich myślach Rachel: Restless hearts// Niespokojne serca Sleep alone tonight// Śpią samotne dziś Sending all my love// Wysyłają całą moją miłość. Along the wire// Wzdłuż linii Finn i Rachel: And they say that the road// I mówią, że droga Ain't no place to start a family// Nie jest dobrym miejscem na założenie rodziny Right down the line it's been you and me// Wzdłuż trasy jesteś ty i ja And loving a music man '''// I miłość do muzyki, człowieku '''Ain't always what it's supposed to be// Nie jest zawsze tym czym powinna być Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me// Oh, chłopcze, ty stoisz przede mną Finn i Rachel: I'm forever yours '''// Jestem twój na zawsze '''Faithfully// Wiernie Rachel: Circus life '''// Etapy życia '''Under the big top world// Pod wielkim kresem świata Finn i Rachel: We all need the clowns '''// Wszyscy potrzebujemy klaunów '''To make us smile// Aby nas rozweselili Rachel: Oh! '''// Oh! '''Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time)// Przez przestrzeń i czas Finn i Rachel: Always another show// Zawsze inny pokaz Wondering where I am// Zastanawiając się gdzie jestem Lost without you// Zagubiony bez ciebie And being a part ain't easy on this love affair// A pozostawanie osobno nie jest łatwe Two strangers learn to fall in love again// Dwaj nieznajomi uczą się znów zakochiwać I get the joy of rediscovering you// Mam przyjemność z odkrywania cię na nowo Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me// Och, dziewczyno, jesteś przy mnie Finn i Rachel: I'm forever yours// Jestem na zawsze twój Faithfully// Wiernie Rachel i Finn z New Directions: Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...)//(Wiernie) Oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Faithfully)// (Wiernie) Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: I'm still yours)// (Na zawsze twoja) oh oh oh oh oh oh Finn z New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I'm still yours!// Na zawsze twoja New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, ''' '''Oh oh oh oh oh Finn i Rachel z New Directions: Oh oh oh oh oh oh! New Directions: Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh Finn i Rachel: I'm still yours! '''// Na zawsze twoja '''Faithfully...// Wiernie Ciekawostki *To pierwszy duet Rachel i Finna podczas zawodów. Kolejnym jest Pretending z 2011 National Show Choir Championship. Błędy *Blisko końca numeru, Rachel i Finn ruszają się w górę sceny. W jednym ujęciu, Rachel wbiega po schodach, a w kolejnym biegnie do Finna. W ujęciu, które pojawia się zaraz po tych Rachel nagle chodzi spokojnie. Galeria Faithfully Finchel.jpg Glee finale 470x300.jpg Glee Fauithfully.jpg Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12751592-1250-866.jpg Faithfully Hug.jpg Faithfully Finchel.jpg Tumblr m9iuzjXKBB1qgzqq7.jpg Image 1.preview.jpg Glee-Faithfully.jpg 494718 1279484191373 full.jpg 060810-glee-300.jpg Glee.jpg 528068 1283095148173 full.jpg Faithfully.jpg Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Journey to Regionals Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Journey Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions